1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a tool for manipulating a shaft housed in a bore, for positioning a shaft in a bore, so that the shaft can easily be turned by one finger for alignment and assembly, for centering a shaft within a bore, and for inserting bearings within a bore around a shaft.
2. Description of Related Art
Shaft centering and alignment tools and procedures for using them are common. A special problem exists in the assembly of gearing, such as in transmissions, where in addition to centering one or more shafts, the gears on two or more shafts must be aligned so as to mesh at specific teeth. This occurs where one shaft must be timed with or synchronized with another shaft. This synchronization and alignment is a particular problem where plural functions must be performed at the same time and the weight of the components makes it necessary to use three or more hands.
Solutions to these problems have been suggested. As examples of tools used to manipulate and center shafts, and to assemble shafts having gears thereon, tool numbers 7108 and 7109 sold by OTC Tools in their catalogue printed January 1997 under the title OTC Tools & Equipment for the Professional by SPV Corp. of 655 Eisenhower Drive, Owalonna, Minn. 55060-0995 U.S.A. and assembly procedures such as disclosed by the Eaton.RTM. Fuller.RTM. Heavy Duty Transmissions Service Manual of October 1995, pages 99-102 by the Eaton Corporation, Truck Components Operations--North America, P.O. Box 4013, Kalamazoo, Mich. 94003, are representative.
The one piece "U" shaped OTC tool, 7108 or 7109, disclosure states that the tool permits "one man" installation of bearings and the ability to slide a counter shaft aside from a main shaft to line up the gears on the shafts. It has been found to be difficult if not impossible for "one man" to use the tool because the weight of the shaft rotates the tool if one hand is not used to keep the tool positioned.
The Eaton.RTM. Fuller.RTM. service manual discloses alignment and assembly of shafts having gears on the shafts. Included is the use of a screw driver to rotate and align the gears and use of a "U" shaped shaft alignment and centering tool similar to the OTC tools 7108 and 7109. While helpful, these tools are limited in their use and routinely require more than "one man" to align the gears and bring the gears into mesh and center the shaft within the housing bore. The present invention overcomes the shortcomings of the prior shaft manipulating and alignment and centering tools by providing a tool and procedure that results in a truly one man operation.